


Room 601 | Prologue

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: pasilip sa mga ganap (∩∀｀*)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 13





	Room 601 | Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i know sabi ko after ng sebaek au ko sisimulan ang au na 'to pero ayun just a little something to make you guys excited for this au hehe ( ⌯◞◟⌯)
> 
> paalala: kids, magdasal ha? (^/\^)

~

"Should we try and put our thing inside his hole at the same time?" maxim excitedly suggested

"Are you crazy? He is not even used to with just one of our dicks tas gusto mo pareho pang ipapasok?" maxfield said na nakakunot ang noo

while the twins are discussing who'd pound kyungsoo first ay tahimik lang namang nakaupo si kyungsoo sa kama na may piring sa mga mata niya

he's honestly lost as to why maxim suddenly covered his eyes. tho, it's making him a little excited and at the same time nervous

"I'll go first." maxfield said with authority

"Ikaw na naman?" sagot naman ni maxim at rinig ang reklamo sa tono niya

maxfield just shrugged at inangat niya sa kama si kyungsoo at pinatuwad ito

maxim sighed at pumwesto naman na siya sa may harap ni kyungsoo. inangat naman niya mukha ni kyungsoo atsaka hinalikan ito sa labi

"You'll be eating me again first, Eri." he seductively whispered as he kissed kyungsoo passionately on the lips

mahina namang napaungol si kyungsoo dahil naramdaman niyang ipinasok ni maxfield ang isang daliri nito sa butas niya

'𝑎ℎℎ... 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘...' kyungsoo thought

di parin siya sanay sa ganito even though pang-ilang beses na nilang ginagawa 'tong tatlo

maxfield heavily took a deep breath and grabbed the lube next to him and poured it onto kyungsoo's ass and hole

kyungsoo felt the sudden sting of the coldness of the lube trailing down his ass and hole. its making his knees weak and his legs shake

"Eri, you're so stiff. Relax your body. Di ka parin ba sanay?" maxim softly asked habang inaayos ang posisyon ni kyungsoo para mahawakan nito ang buhay na buhay niyang alaga

"Soㅡsorry. It's just... it's just that para san ba 'tong piring, Axi?"

napangisi naman si maxim at marahan niyang hinaplos pisngi ni kyungsoo

"To make things more exciting for you."

'𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒?' kyungsoo once again thought

naramdaman naman niyang ipinwesto na ni maxim ang mga kamay niya sa 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 nito

'𝑔𝑎𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑖𝑔𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑜?' isip ni kyungsoo habang napalunok siya

he slowly stroked maxim's dick habang ramdam parin ang paglabasmasok ng daliri ni maxfield sa butas niya

'𝑎ℎℎ... 𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎... ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑖𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑚𝑒?!' kyungsoo cant help but to talk to himself in his head sa ginagawa sa kanya ni maxfield

it's just one finger pero grabe na yung lalim na inaabot nito sa loob ng butas niya

"You're so wet, Eri." ngising sabi ni maxfield. "Want my dick inside you now?" he smirkingly asked

di naman nakasagot si kyungsoo dahil biglang isinubo ni maxim yung 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 nito sa bibig niya

kyungsoo almost choked dahil ramdam niyang umabot sa lalamunan niya yung 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 ni maxim

"Ahhㅡ fuckㅡ your mouth is so warm, Eri." maxim said with a soft moan

pakiramdam naman ni kyungsoo parang mamamatay siya dahil di siya makahinga sa sobrang okyupado ng 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 ni maxim buong bibig niya

maxim started thrusting inside his mouth at talaga namang ramdam na ramdam ni kyungsoo ang hagod ng ari nito sa lalamunan niya

'𝑝𝑢𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎!!! 𝑚𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑎𝑡𝑎 𝑎𝑘𝑜!!!' he screamed inside his head

"Hey, Axi. Take it easy. Kahit nakapiring yan si Eri I could see nahihirapan siya." sita ni maxfield kaya naman dahan-dahang inilabas ni maxim ang 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 niya mula sa loob ng bibig ni kyungsoo

dito naman naubo-ubo si kyungsoo kaya naman nataranta si maxim

"Hala! Sorry, Eri. Naexcite kasi ako. Hala, gusto mo ng tubig?"

kyungsoo shook his head and tried to catch his breath while still coughing

"I'm fine. Nabigla lang ako."

maxim poutingly stared at kyungsoo at hinalikan naman niya ito sa noo

"Sorry. I wanted to be the one to move for you pero mukhang ikamamatay mo ata yun kaya ikaw na lang. Upo na lang ako dito."

tinanggal naman na ni maxim yung piring ni kyungsoo and as kyungsoo was adjusting his eyesight ay agad namang bumungad sa kanya ang napakagwapong mukha ni chanyeol maxim park

the taller's dark and messy hair, his chiseled jawline, his plump pinkish lips, his toned muscles on his arms, shoulders, and his abs, kyungsoo just couldnt help but to stare at him and feel amazed on how good looking he is

ganito rin naman si maxfield at talaga namang di makapaniwala si kyungsoo that he have sex with these twins on weekends whenever the twins visit him in this hotel room

umayos naman ng upo si maxim at hinawakan ang ari niya

"Here, Eri. Do whatever you like with this."

nanlaki naman mga mata ni kyungsoo dahil shet ang laki nga naman talaga nung halos pumatay sa kanya kanina

it's bigger than usual. no one wonder he really choked kanina

kyungsoo took a deep breath at dahan-dahan naman niyang inabot yung 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 ni maxim and slowly stroked it

napasandal naman sa headboard ng kama si maxim at napapikit siya sa bawat stroke ng kamay ni kyungsoo sa ari niya

it's been a couple of times since they did this pero di parin talaga sanay si kyungsoo sa mga ginagawa nila

"Ahhㅡ fuckㅡ your hands Eriㅡ they're cold but they're so warm with my dick." maxim moaned

ramdam naman ni kyungsoo dito ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya. napailing naman si maxfield sa kambal niya at sinimulan naman niya hawakan 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑒 niya

"Eri, I'll put it in now. You're wet enough to take my thing. So it won't hurt that much."

napalingon naman si kyungsoo kay maxfield and nervously nodded his head. ibinaling naman ni maxim ang ulo ni kyungsoo paharap sa kanya kaya napatingin din si kyungsoo dito

"Subo mo na, Eri. Make me cum like there's no tomorrow." maxim said with a sweet smile 

kyungsoo swears that is the most innocent look he has ever seen from him while saying the dirtiest thing he has heard from him as well

**Author's Note:**

> sabi ko nga 'pasilip' ....φ(︶▽︶)φ....
> 
> yung mga bata dyan please pray (^/\^)


End file.
